1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose terminal device having an input and control keyboard for connection to a data processing system and/or an automatic text processing unit. More specifically, the multi-purpose terminal device represents a structure which essentially serves to produce so-called hard copy documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard copy output devices are known per se. In such devices, input originals are optically imaged onto a light-sensitive surface located on a drum, the surface, after exposure, successively passing through a toner station and a transfer to paper which, in turn, subsequently traverses a fixing or stoving station. Accordingly, the copies produced are made exclusively in an optical or, respectively, optoelectrostatic manner. For obvious reasons, the cooperation of such known hard copy output devices with, for example, an automatic text processing unit is not possible without further steps.
In the course of constantly increasing office automation, there is a need for a versatile hard copy output device by means of which additional functions beyond the functions of traditional devices, such as telecopying, telexing, plotting, printing, can be fulfilled. In cooperation with an automatic text processing unit, such a device, moreover, would even be in a position to make the processing of text masters or, for example, graphic masters as well, possible to a limited degree.